A Text
by I'Like'Cheetos
Summary: Bella gets to burrow her dad's new blackberry and promises that she can be trusted with it... until a misunderstanding with a FRIEND goes a little besirk. BPOV a little oneshot out of the blue! Should I continue?


This fanfic came out of total blue. I hope that you like it.

_____

Title: A text

"Okay Bella. I will be leaving in exactly 2 weeks from today. That means that you will have the whole house to yourself. Can I trust you with this...?" my father asks me with that... that tone of his. That one that says 'I want to leave you alone, but I don't know if I fully trust you or not.' sound in his voice. The same tone that he uses on when he is leaving his victims in the back seat of his police car.

"Yes, daddy dearest. You know you can trust me. Since when do you not?" I ask sarcastically.

"Well, I did trust that you wouldn't kill yourself until you jumped off that cliff..."

"Oh my God, dad! How long ago was that? And I wasn't committing suicide! I was free falling with Jacob. Ugh!" I say as I decide the conversation is over and start up to my room. I do see him following me. but I still slam the door like a pathetic teenager. That doesn't stop him. He gets to walk right in. I did have a lock, but he decided to take it off when he caught Edward and I talking on my bed. He overreacted and now I only have a lock on my window. He makes me lock it before I go to bed. But that doesn't mean that I don't unlock it what he leaves. (Haha)

"You didn't tell me anything about this. Alice told me everything. Then Jake went ahead and told me that you weren't committing any deaths. But none of it came from you. That is what gets me. You don't trust me enough to believe the truth..."

"Okay, okay! I get it. I have to remember that I can tell you, and that mom is the one that would usually overreact." I say as I give a small grin.

"Thanks. But that isn't what I wanted to trust you with." he says as he reaches in his back pocket. "I really wanted to know if I can trust you with this." he says as he takes out the object he was searching for.

And what a shiny object it was too.

"Oh. My. God." I say as I look at... a fucking blackberry cell phone AKA: a computer in your hand!

I squeal like a freaking child as if I was about to explode, as I see this wonderful pice of art in my fathers hands.

"Can I please just touch it?" I say in a pathetic tone.

He gives a small laugh, I don't know if he was considering it or thinking that I was totally pathetic! My father can be like that. And my mother...

"Yes, Bella. I want to know if I can trust you with this device until I leave. I am hoping that you can use it to take pics of here at home, because I will be busy at work. Can you do that for me?" he asks in a major sarcastic tone.

"Ugh... can you say duh?" I ask as I laugh a little.

"Are you sure that you can handle this?" he asks me as he hands me the phone and I touch it for the first time. I look like a psychopath looking at a strange pice of art that doesn't seem to know what to do with something extravagant such as this... and I don't. "And lets not forget that you can only have this phone for about two weeks. Thats it. No more hat that. I then have to go and meet your aunt in California. And I am taking that to take pics with. I'm borrowing that From Vince from the office. So you really have to take care of that piece of machinery, do you understand?"

"Of course dad. I will take care of this as if it was the last phone on earth." I reply as I search my brain seeing if I had gotten all of that info. "Hay dad, what can you do on this phone... communication wise?" I say as I shrug my shoulders.

"Why?"

"Dad," I say as I give a small whine.

Again he just laughs.

"You can call anyone after 7 and you also have unlimited texting..."

"Cool!" I shout as I run up to me room. I'm sure he was still talking but I just wanted to hear the texting. He should know that. Especially now.

"Ohmygod! Who do I call first? There are a lot of people that I can talk to right now. Who, who will be the first, one, I wonder?" I ask myself as I search my brain to find the perfect person! "Ah ha!" I say as I reach for my house phone and call a friend on speed dial.

__

"Hello?"

"Thank God, Jasper your home." I say as I give a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, but I'm grounded from the fucking phone so I can't be on long." he says in a worried soft, almost whispering tone.

"It's okay. I just need your best friends number." I say with a smile so big you can hear it in my voice.

"Why?"

"Because I want to text and I want to tell him something stupid!"

"Do I want to know what you are going to send him?" he asks.

"I'm just gonna mess around. I am burrowing my dads blackberry and I want to send random things! Please?" I ask in a pathetic sound to my voice.

"Okay fine..." he trails off as he gives me Edward's number.

_

In the conversation:

Me - I love you Eddy C!

I give a huge sigh of relief of nurves.

Edward - Who is this?"

I giggle as I get the message back 30 seconds later.

Me - Who do you think it is?

I ask in a stupid tone in my head but cleverly in text form.

Edward - I don't know but if you don't tell me then I'll just block ur number and never have to deal with you again.

"Touchy are we?" I ask to myself looking over the recent text.

Edward - Jasper?

I sit and stare at the ridiculous name he gave. Might as well tell the truth.

Me - No it's Bella :D (no sarcasm)

I sit in thought for a moment. "I hope he believes me."

Edward - Your a liar! I'm blocking your number jackass!

I sit with my mouth WIDE open as I look at the reply. How can he think, me Bella Swan is lying about my own fucking identity?! You have got to be kidding me!

"Who the hell does he think he is saying I am a fucking jackass? He's the jackass for calling me a liar!" I yell as I start to call his damn number. I'm gonna talk to him!

It rings 2 or 3 times and...

"Hello?" a males voice answers.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I ask as I expect a damn good and straight answer for calling me a jackass.

"I'm kinda busy right now." he says as if nothing happened.

"Why did you call me a lying jackass? I would just love to know!" I say almost flipping him off over the phone, which would be stupid!

"I... ugh have to go." he says nervously.

"Fine," I say as I hang up.

What the hell is wrong with him? He can't be calling me a jackass and accusing me of lying about my fucking identity! He better have learned his lesson!

I suddenly hear a knock at my door.

"Bella, lets go and get something to eat. We have no food. Lets go to the diner." he says not wanting my opinion. I don't give a damn anyway. I'm too pissed to eat.

_

I sit in the diner, with my spinach salad in front of me. I am completely disgusted by Edward at the moment I can't eat a single bite.

"What's wrong?" dad asks me with his mouth full.

"Nothing, just not hungary, I guess." I reply in a quiet tone.

"Why so blue?" he asks as he puts his napkin over his mouth,

"Well, I tried out your unlimited texting." I start as I face him.

"...and..." he says signaling me to go on as he takes another bite.

"And well, I texted Edward."

"UmmHmm..." he chews his food.

"Well he didn't know it was me..." I noticeably stop.

"Then what?"

"... he called me a jackass." I say quietly.

There was silence around us for about 5 long seconds until my father started to laugh his own ass off.

"What is wrong with you?" I ask as I give him a look of complete shock.

I hear a big belly laugh like a bear. It's like he hasn't laughed so hard in years,

"I should be a damn comedian, shouldn't I?" I say as I start to play with my salad with my fork.

"Sweetheart," he starts as he grabs me from the side giving me a half hug, "It's not that bad. It's just a misunderstanding. And a funny one at that. Didn't know he had the heart to call someone that. But I guess I was wrong." he trails off as I try to block his voice out of my head. I suddenly hear a bling noise come out of my back pocket.

Someone sent me a text.

I look, 1 unread message.

Edward - Look I thought you were Jasper. I didn't mean to hurt our feelings and I thought you were just Jasper being a jerk. I didn't mean to be mean. Where did you get my number?

"Well..." I say as I look at the message.

"No texting at the table, sweetheart." my dad says.

"Doesn't matter. I have to pee anyway." I say as I get up.

Me - I had gotten ur # from Jasper. And I know ow you feel about people treating you like jackasses and calling u. I used to get that kind of attention from kids my old school. I'm sorry.

Edward - It's fine. I just thought I had recognized Jaspers number. I told him not to give my number to anyone. It's fine though. I just figured it was him.

I smile as I walk into the bathroom.

Edward - You may want to delete that message though.

Me - lol. I think I should aswell. I won't text you anymore if you don't want me to.

Edward - No, it's okay. I just don't like my number being spread around. I really didn't want to give it to Jasper anyway.

Me - I'm sorry. I swear not to give it away. I'm good at that.

Edward - that's fine, You don't need to be sorry.

I sit there with a HUGE grin on my face as I look at the message. "Ooh, he is so sweet... when he wants to be anyway." I say to myself, I then walk out of that bathroom and sit with my dad and eat my meal.

"I'm guessing everything is a-okay." he says simply.

"Yeah. Like you said. Just a misunderstanding, was it not?" I ask as I finis my meal.

Eventually I ate all of my wonderful salad. It was just tasty. We get the check, quickly pay it after desert on-the-house, and leave.

"So, what exactly happened between you two?" my dad asks out of the blue.

I roll my eyes. "Nothing drastic, dad. He just apologized for calling me that... word and so I forgave him. He thought that I was Jasper." I said giving my head a tilt to the side.

"Are you sure it wasn't to arrest anyone over?" he said with a hopeful voice.

"No, dad. We are okay. Nothing bad enough to jump off a cliff, lets just stick with that." I say as we both laugh.

_

AT SCHOOL THE NEXT DAY

I walk down my hallway and don't see him at all. Where could he be? Why hasn't he shown? What did I do now? I sit in my homeroom waiting for Jasper to tell him the news because I have yet to, and he would really want to know something like this. He suddenly walks in.

"Edward called me a jackass." I say just loud enough for him to hear.

"Ugh!" he moans. "I leave you alone for fife seconds and now your whole worlds falling apart." he says with a big grin on is face. "What did you do to him?"

"What did I do to him? I think it's more what YOU do to him behind my back. I just texted 'I love you Eddy C. And he thought I was you being a jerk, you jerk! So he called me, or called you a jackass." I say as I sit down in a random spot. "What do you do behind my back. Jasper?

"I don't do anything. I maybe call him randomly every two months and say something random. But that's about it." he says as he shrugs. "But I don't do anything more then that." he says with a half smile.

"Not even posing as me and sending random things over his cell?" I ask sarcastically.

"No! I swear!" he says as he shoves his hands to caution me away from him.

I sit in thought as I give him the evil eye. "Okay," I say as I calm down. I then sit in a comfy position and stare at the chalkboard.

After homeroom, I quickly walk out of my room and head for my first period. But as 3/4th of me s in the classroom, someone suddenly pulls me out. I try to excape their grasp, but they are too strong.

"Wait," that someone says.

"Oh," gasp as I instantly identify the voice; Edward's voice.

"I just want to talk for a minute to two." he says with a content almost sad look upon his face.

"You have one minute to explain again to me what had happened yesterday." I say with almost a whisper.

"I told you was sorry. I didn't mean to call you a jackass. Like I said I thought that you were Jasper. Didn't mean to hurt you in anyway." he says s he lightly grabs me shoulders in comfort.

"Does he often do things like that to you?" I ask trying to sake him off with no effect.

"Yea. He kinda does. I thought I had recognized his number so I just said it so maybe he would back off." he said with those sorrowful eyes of his.

"Well, now I have an excuse to hit him later in chemistry." I say with a joking smile. Then we both chuckle a bit. But then I get serious again. "So may I ask why he does things like this to you?"

He sits in silence. Then all of the sudden...

RING!!!!

"Time for class." he says as he rushes off. I giggle to myself and walk into the classroom with Jasper as my chemistry partner. He is like my twin brother. We are so close.

"So..." I say as I sit. "You have posed as mE TO SEND A STUPID TXT MESSAGE TO UR BEST FUCKING FRIEND?!?!?!?!?!" I gradually shout.

"Hay, hay hush, my child." he says comedically.

"Hush, hush your own damn thoughts!" I say as I hit him over the head.

"Ms. Swan," someone says suddenly.

"WAHT?" I yell as I turn around. I suddenly see my teacher Mr. Aveni. I calm down, and sit down slowly. But he catches my sleeve and pulls me back up. I look at him in the eyes and I hear his mad voice.

"Outside, now." he says almost in a whisper.

"Yes sir." I say quickly as I get my things and head out as fast as I can. "Sorry Jasper," I yell as Mr. Aveni slams the door in my damn face. "...ow,"

_

He sent me to the fucking office. I walk down the hall wondering 'what the hell? I lost a lot of control of myself back there. What the hell was I thinking?'

I walk up to the office and I suddenly see a head of hair that seems all too familiar. A head that I seem to stare at for loooooong periods of time every stinking day! It's Edward in the office. What is he doing there?

I slowly walk in and the only seat available is the one next to him. Hay, I'm not complaining.

I sit next to him cautiously with my bag close to my chest.

I sit in silence for a while. All you hear is inhaling and exhaling. But then suddenly...

"Yes." he randomly stars.

I sit in confusion for a moment.

"What?" I then ask after trying to figure out that random statement.

"Yes." he says again.

"Yes... what?" I ask still in confusion.

"Yes there is a reason for him taunting me." he says as I slowly figure it out in my brain.

"Jasper?" I say.

"Yea." he replies. "He... does it because he knows..." he sighs after stopping his sudden rant.

"What does he know, Edward? Is it about me? Because if it isn't then leave me out of me, I know way more than enough secrets..." he covers my mouth with hand.

"Will you let me finish, please?" I nod with his hand over my mouth. "Okay, good." he says taking his hand back, "I am just gonna flat out say it... I really like you Bella. I know its kinda sudden. But I have liked you for a while. Yes I am well aware that you have liked me for quite sometime. Since the 8th grade, right? Anyway... when you had left for a different school in the 9th, I felt a little... heart broken. I wasn't aware of the feeling that I had liked you until you were gone. And when you came back, it was like I couldn't stop thinking about you. I actually missed you when your dad made you go to that other school. I had grown up since then, and I want to give us a chance." he says holding my hands.

The whole tome I'm, like... my mouth's open... I am literally speechless, and I just sit in shock. Did that just happened? Did he just ask me out? NO WAY!!!

"Well, what do you think?"

I still sit speechless.

"... am I taking that as a yes?"

All of the sudden, I leap forwards, jump on him, and kiss him right then and there. Ooh, he tastes so good... I mean... All of the sudden he pulls me away and looks into my eyes.

"So... I'm guessing that's a yes." he says with a big cute grin on his face.

"...ugh... can you say duh?" I ask as I hug him, and for real this time. Not just as a friend but as a true love. And this hug feels so much better. We actually fit together. And it feels warmer.

It feels right.

________

Just a goofy love story! :D

Yay! another happy ending to another oneshot by ME!!! Yay!!!! This was based on a texting accident that I had with a good friend of mine that I, still to this day, like. The texts in the story was a real conversation that I had, had with a guy friend of mine that had gone wrong.

Yes the texting was real. I would prove it if I could... but i can't! Sorry. (wait... I just did) lol

I hope that you liked it. Great if you did, sorry is you didn't!

I.L.C!


End file.
